Twice The Trouble Twice The Love
by christian95
Summary: This is a Yuri story and my first Oc story it will be a Louise x Female Oc story i may do more Oc stories in the future along with more Yaoi/Yuri it will be rated M for future content summary- It seems like another boring day at staffinger high school another boring one especially to Louise until she meets Raven... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Oc story second Yuri story I decided to try out plus it is my fourth Bob's Burgers my fourth fanfic submission on here just a little remind it is female Oc x Louise story just for the fun of it next I could do another Yuri/Yaoi Fanfic in the Bob's Burgers universe and some more Ocs please remember to Review/favorite/follow also this story was partly influenced by She's A Lady By Louigan amazing story I recommend it anyways I will cut myself off before I go into the babbling stage...**

**~enjoy~ **

**San Francisco Staffinger middle school **

"God school is so damn boring I understand the concept but can't somebody mix shit up not mandating bullshit we get these days it's the same thing over and over again says Louise in an aggravated tone

"Hey you're telling me sis! I don't like it as much as you do but there ain't nothing we can do about it Mrs. Stefonerson has no taste in music!" says Gene in his usual happy tone

"Mrs. Stefonerson is a bitch! Oh my god she sucks so hard! Says Louise still aggravated

"Right on sister!" Says Gene in his usual happy tone

The bell then rings

"Great must be P.E" says Louise in a bored tone walking along to the gym

*_At least I can hit people in the face with balls there* thinks Louise to herself_

"Okay take it easy down hit the ball so hard Louise" says Coach Mumford watching the girls playing volleyball

_*I wish I could hit you with this ball you damn pussyfied excuse for a coach* thinks Louise to herself with a smile _

After a couple of more minutes the bell sounds

"Okay hit the showers team" says Coach Mumford as he blows his whistle

While all the other girls say "Yes Coach Mumford"

"Yeah yeah whatever" says Louise as she walks into the Ladies locker room

"So I heard about this new girl they say she is like six feet tall has long black hair and wears only black her shirt even has a red skull on it and always wears gloves" says one of the girls to the others

"What a freak" says one of the other girls as they all share a laugh

Louise overhears the conversation

_*She sounds like my kind of girl* thinks Louise to herself _

"So what are you preppy bitches talking about" says a voice from behind all the girls and Louise as they all turn their heads to the direction of the voice

Finding that the voice comes from the new girl in question

"I asked you all a question what. Are. You. Preppy. Ass. Bitches. Talking about?" says the girl in a menacing tone as she takes a drag off her cigarette

"Nothing" replies each of the girls except Louise who was just listening to the whole thing

_*Damn this girl has potential* thinks Louise to herself as she just looks the girl up and down _

"Goddamn right nothing now all of you get the fuck out of here or hit the fucking showers whatever one gets you all out of my face" snarls the new girl to all the others

They each say "Yes" before all scattering to the showers all except Louise still sitting on the bench unmoving

The new girl crushes her cigarette in her gloved hand and smirks at Louise "You see something you like Bunny?" says the New girl in a slight seductive tone

"Huh?" says Louise in a confused tone caught off guard by both the question and the nickname

The new girl smirks at her

"What's your name bunny?" asks the new girl

"Who wants to know?!" says Louise in a tough girl tone

"And I don't much like the nickname" snarls Louise in a tough girl tone

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh you got some fire in you bunny I like it" says the new girl in a slightly lustful yet rough tone

Louise blushes as the girl gets closer

"Why what's your name?" asks Louise in a slightly nervous tone blushing a slight crimson

"Who wants to know!?" says the new girl in a sarcastic mocking tone

Louise blushes some more before the new girl gets close to Louise whispering in her ear

"Little bunnies shouldn't be all alone in the presence of a big bad wolf I might eat you up" says the new girl in a seductive yet dark tone

"I…." says Louise simply at a loss for words

"_Oh my god! Is she hitting on me!?" thinks Louise to herself _

"Louise" says Louise in a neutral tone

"What?" asks the new girl

"The name is Louise not bunny" says Louise in a matter of fact tone

"Well my name is Raven you may call me Rave or Raven doesn't really matter just don't forget the name because I plan on seeing you around a lot more" says Raven in a dark yet flirtatious tone

Suddenly the bell rings

"I guess that's our Q to get to class" says Louise in a slightly aggravated and disappointed tone

"Oh yeah class the fucking suicide of the mind" says Raven in a dark joking tone

"Ha! You're right on that one" says Louise in a slightly happy tone as she and Raven walk down the halls together

"Okay this is my stop I will see you later bye Raven" says Louise as she enters the classroom blush still evident on her face

The whole class looks at her in confusion

"What are you all looking at?!" says Louise in a threating tone before taking her seat

_*Damn that girl is on my mind* thinks Louise to herself _

-To be Continued in chapter 2-


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Twice the trouble Twice the love I really dont have much to say today guess i am actually quiet for once weird day I guess anyways please don't forget to review/follow/favorite any of those will do I suppose anyways I hope you...**

**~enjoy~ **

_*Dammit what is it with me! I cant get that girl off my mind I mean I am…I guess straight I mean I have looked at guys before plus porn who hasn't it would be weird if a teenager didn't look at porn and I have dated a guy before but there is something about this one girl…..I mean sure she is hot but besides that she makes me feel this feeling ignites these emotions inside me I have never felt not just sexual but also emotional I mean when I am around her…..I can't describe it dammit this whole lovesick teenage crush thing is Tina's thing not mine* thinks Louise to herself with a grimace suddenly she is snapped out of her thoughts by Mrs. Gillicudi _

Miss Belcher are you even listening? Says Mrs. Gillicudi in a frustrated tone

"Honestly….no not at all" says Louise absent mindedly

"Young lady would you like to be sent to detention?" says Mrs. Gillicudi in an angry tone

"Sure whatever just go ahead and send me not like I haven't been before" says Louise in an uncaring unfazed tone

"To detention young lady!" Screams Mrs. Gillicudi in an angry tone

"Okay okay I am going sheesh take a happy pill why don't ya!" says Louise in a joking tone as she leaves the class to detention

She soon enters the detention room seeing the familiar face of Raven sitting at her desk with her feet up on the desk

_*Geez! I can't escape her anywhere not that I really want to particularly….its just….dammit I don't know* thinks Louise to herself conflicted at her thoughts_

"Hey there cutie I was wondering when I'd see you again" says Raven in a dark yet seductive tone

"Hey Rave what are you in for?" asks Louise in a curious tone

"I beat the shit out of a guy and told him "fuck you" after I heard him call me a dyke" says Raven in a dark serious tone

"Oh makes sense I didn't know you were…." Says Louise cutting off at the last part

"A dyke? Yeah I am not butch not lip stick just me" says Raven in a casual tone

"Hey how come you call yourself a dyke but get pissed when other people say it" says Louise in a curious yet matter of a fact tone

"You just said it bunny and I didn't get pissed" says Raven in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah true enough then why kick the guys ass" asks Louise in a wondering tone

"I don't know felt like it plus guy kind of seemed like a douche anyway " says Raven in a casual tone with a shrug of her shoulders

"_Damn why does she just keep getting interesting its like just when I think I couldn't think she could get cooler she fucking does it ugh!" thinks Louise to herself _

Raven then lights a cigarette as she leans back in her chair getting comfortable

"Miss Darkbloom there is no smoking in detention!" Says Mr. Whitmore in an angry tough guy tone

"Come over here and take it from me I dare you to" says Raven in a dark serious tone

Mr. Whitmore just looks at Raven eyes narrowed before turning back to his Sports Illustrated

"That's what I fucking thought" says Raven in a cocky tone with a smirk

_*Damn what the hell is up with me?...why can't I get this one girl out of my head! Thinks Louise to herself _

"Want a cigarette?" asks Raven to Louise

"No I don't smoke" says Louise in matter of fact tone

"Huh weird the big bad little bunny don't smoke" says Raven in a cocky tone

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" asks Louise in an aggravated tone

Raven takes another drag off her cigarette before answering "because I can" says Raven in a still cocky tone

"Yeah well I don't like it the name is Louise not bunny!" Says Louise in a frustrated tone

"You're lying" says Raven in a calm tone

"I am not!" says Louise in a still frustrated aggravated tone

"I can tell because you have a tick the number of times you blink and the twitch in your hand" says Raven in a calm tone

"How….." says Louise in a surprised shocked tone

"I aint as dumb as I look you know plus psychology is one of my favorite subjects" says Raven in a cocky tone

"Well aren't you just bag of interesting?" says Louise in a sarcastic tone with a smirk

"I aims to please" says Raven bowing like a gentleman

Louise begins giggling wildly at Raven's antics

"Well aren't you chivalrous" says Louise in a sarcastic tone

"No my dear I am just a sixteen year old reject with issues beyond help" says Raven in a jokingly chivalrous tone

Louise quickly begins laughing again

"I love your laugh and smile" says Raven in a dark yet happy tone

Louise blushes a bright red turning her head to not let Raven see

_*No no no…..Louise Belcher does not blush!* thinks Louise _

They soon after sit alone in silence a couple of more moments before finally hearing the bell ring Raven gets out of her seat first walking towards the door

For some unconscious reason Louise begins following Raven

"So….you heading on home?" asks Louise in a curious tone

"Yep thinking that way what about you bun…..Louise?" says Raven using Louise's real name for the first time

_*Damn I love the way she says my name it sounds so sweet coming from her* thinks Louise to herself blushing more and biting her bottom lip _

"You know your beautiful don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise" says Raven in a sweet tone brushing a stray hair out of Louise's face

Louise blushes to the touch and the compliment

See you around bunny says Raven as she hops on her motorbike and drives away

_*Dammit I think I might like her more then I intended ugh great…..*_ _thinks Louise to herself _


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3 of Twice the trouble Twice the love at one point it will have Sexual Content but I don't know when so...that's up in the air why I kind of rated it M for safety the characters ages have been update Louise is in her teens I would say 14 while Raven's age is 16 so is Gene's age he is around 17 Louise is a shorter then Raven since Raven is like 6 foot 1 while Louise is like 5 foot 0 so just a little mention for future reference **

**Meanwhile with Raven…**

Raven walks home alone eventually arriving in a seedy dark part of town

_{__Home sweet fucking home} thinks Raven to herself arriving at a house with bars on the windows a broken down car on the front lawn and graffiti on the side _

Hey mom I am home says Raven to her mom who is lying on a mattress in the living room visibly strung out on drugs

Raven baby! Has the cops driven by! Did someone follow you!? Asks Raven's mother

"No mother it's just me" says Raven in an uncaring neutral tone

_{__I get so damn tired of this shit good thing I am fucking use to it__}__ thinks Raven to herself _

"Mom go lay down" says Raven as she helps her mother up and carries her to her room

"I love you mom" says Raven as she lays her mom down and covers her up

"I love you too baby don't let the world get you down or change you just the same" says Ravens mom

"Okay mama I will just….get some sleep mom" says Raven in a soft yet sad tone

"Goodnight mom" says Raven as she walks out of her mothers room

"Goodnight baby" says Raven's mom as she goes to sleep instantly

{Sigh}

_{__I do love my mother sure she has problems but doesn't mean I don't love her she just has problems but…..but today was a good day all and all I met a girl in a pink bunny ear hat she really is…something else I just can't get her out of my head I love her name "Louise" sounds sweet as it hits my tongue like a jolly rancher I know I shouldn't get carried away but I swear if I didn't know better I would say she liked me back its just…hard to give someone my feelings open up to someone dammit if only I wasn't so fucked up if only I could get a girl like her I know that there would never be a bad day…..} {sigh} but alas I will never get someone like her not with me and my fucked up life who could ever want someone so damaged when she is so damned perfect} thinks Raven to herself as she lays in her bed and falls asleep}_

**Meanwhile at Bob's Burgers-up in Louise's room **

_*Dammit I am still thinking about her! Why?! Ugh it's so frustrating I don't know I mean she is beautiful and dark and tall and ugh great I am turning into one of those lovesick teenage fan girls I just want her to…to…. grab me and kiss me to touch my body make me hers…oh god what is happening to me….I like her more than I have ever liked any guy or girl I mean she is…different from anyone I have ever met she excites me makes me feel things I have never felt before…..shit I might be falling for her….goddammit* thinks Louise to herself as she crawls up in her bed and goes to sleep _

**Hours later at Raven's house-3:26 in the morning **

Raven awakes to screaming and broken vases along with her and her mother's boyfriend Dave screaming at one another she hears what sounds like her mother getting beat

_{__Goddammit mom and Dave fucking enough already I try not to get involved anyway Dave would find a way to get out of it the motherfucker always does yet my mom keeps going back to him….ugh! god my mom can be so fucking stupid sometimes! Why don't she fucking stop I will never know dad my real dad died because of people like HIM but yet he has changed he fucking loves me no he doesn't mom he is incapable of love fuck it! I am going to get involved anyway}_

Raven leaves her room and goes into the living room

ENOUGH! I AM FUCKING SICK OF THIS SHIT! STOP HITTING MY MOTHER YOU DRUG ADDICTED ALCHOLOLIC PIECE OF SHIT! Screams Raven as she pushes Dave into the wall pulling him off her mother whom he was beating

You wont to fucking go girl!? Asks Dave in a menacing tone spiting as he talks

"Bring it on motherfucker!" screams out Raven as Dave rushes at her before she manages to grab Dave's arm in mid punch before punching Dave in the face she then grabs his shoulders and knees him in the gut

"You fucking cunt licker!" Screams Dave as he manages to land one punch on Raven

"Yeah well this fucking cunt licker is whipping your bitch ass!" screams out Raven as she punches Dave in the face

He then stops himself before rushing out of the house and on his motorcycle as Raven chases after him with a baseball bat

"You better fucking run!" screams out Raven as Dave drives off

_{__I know he will eventually be back but at least not for the next few days} thinks Raven to herself as she walks back inside her house _

She sees her mother laying on the floor not moving she goes over to check for a pulse

_{__Still alive wounds aren't life threating good} thinks Raven as she carries her mother to the mattress on the floor from earlier and lays her mother down on it _

_{__I got to go to bed I aint got time for this shit} thinks Raven to herself as she locks her deadbolted door and climbs onto her bed to try to go back to sleep _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Twice the Trouble Twice the Love this has really grown and evolved I won't lie it has become my baby in a way they say all writers have their stories they love particularly this one is part of my special love category which I have a couple of my baby favorites in there just not much mainly because I have low self esteem eh whatever It doesn't matter review and follow and favorite all that…**

**~enjoy~ **

**Raven's house 6:00 in the morning**

_{__Dammit normal people shouldn't have to live like this no one should…life fuck you…..my life is one big ass fucking gut punch oh well at least some people know not to fuck with me I would hate to have to break a bitch__}__thinks Raven to herself smiling a little at the last thought as she climbs out of bed and goes to her closet _

_{__But there is one girl I want to not fear me….Louise….damn I got to stop thinking about her….it ain't never going to happen…..motherfucker I hate life} thinks Raven to herself with a grimace as she gets dressed and heads out of her bedroom seeing her mother lying in her bedroom she decides to head to school _

{Sigh} {It's going to be one long ass day} _thinks Raven to herself as she walks to school _

**Meanwhile at the Belcher household….**

_*Another beautiful day in San Francisco…god we have a lot of those its like recurring them over and over like a repeat of the same day over and over again at times does it get frustrating yes I guess I just like things out of the norm out of the ordinary mix things up a bit* thinks Louise as she gets out of the bed _

_*I guess that why I like her so much…Raven…..ugh god I got to get her out of my head would I like to date her….yes….do I want her to grab me and pull me into a long kiss…yes… .do I want to eventually do more than that with her eventually…..yes…..I know she would be the one being dominate and the top I mean not that I mind bottoming being the sub but…...I know it probably won't happen ugh! Got to stop thinking about it…..about her* thinks Louise as she gets dressed *good thing I sleep with my ears on* says Louise as she straightens her Pink bunny ear hat _

_*Sigh* *Today is going to be one long ass day* thinks Louise to herself as she exits her room and enters the dining room_

"Hey there sweetie pie" says Linda in a happy tone as she cooks breakfast for her family

"Hey mom" says Louise in her normal tone as she pulls up a chair to eat breakfast

"Hey my sister from another mister….oh no I didn't" says Gene in joking tone as he snaps his fingers and then goes back to messing with his keyboard

Bob just looks up from the paper with a raised eye brow before turning back to his paper shrugging off everything

"Hey Brotha! What's up" says Louise in a fake gangsta tone

"Nothing much just trying to drop me a dope beat oh ya!" says Gene in his best ghetto voice as he smiles and goes back to working on his keyboard

"Okay breakfast is served!" Says Linda in her best chef's voice as she lays the two places down on the table one filled with eggs the other filled with bacon Gene licks his lips smelling the aroma in the air quickly diving in getting two eggs and six pieces of bacon Bob gets one egg and five pieces of bacon while Linda and Louise get the same four pieces of bacon and one egg

Geez! you women and your picky eating habits! Says Gene in a half joking tone with a smile

"You know Gene you may have a point there" says Bob in a agreeing tone with a smile

Really? Yay! I have a point! Now agree with me Taylor Lautner is hot! Says Gene in an excited tone

"Uhhh Gene I am straight" says Bob in an awkward yet matter of fact tone

"And just like that its awkward again called it!" Says Louise in a joking tone as she eats her breakfast

They all finish their breakfast in relative silence before Gene and Louise decide to head out to school

"Have a good day at school kids" says Bob in his usual tone

"Take care my babies be safe" says Linda in a loving motherly tone

"Alright mom!" Says Gene back in a his usual happy tone

"Okay c'mon tons of fun let's get a move on" says Louise in a joking yet impatient tone as she pushes Gene out the door

Louise and Gene walk to school in relative silence stopping only when something really catches their eye and until finally they arrive at school

_*Ugh let's get this day over with* thinks Louise to herself _

When suddenly a motor bike is heard before a sharp turn and a stop

_*And of course she has to show up right when I get here I mean not that I mind its just…..why now and she of course makes an awesome entrance that could make my panties feel like I took a dip in the damn pool* thinks Louise to herself and she looks at Raven with a smirk on her face_

_{__Great I have to see the one girl that excites me most and I cant be with her…..god why does life have to suck ass so much} thinks Raven to her as she gets off her bike _

"Hey there Louise" says Raven in a happy yet still dark tone

"Hey Raven!" says Louise in a surprisingly over happy tone

_*Shit I sounded to fucking excited* thinks Louise to herself with a grimace _

"Sounds like your cheery this morning what's the matter excited to see me" says Raven in a dark flirtatious tone

"What cheery me no" says Louise in mock surprise

"Hey I am just stating the obvious" says Raven in a cocky tone with a smirk as she lights a cigarette

"Hey come on you two! we got to get inside" says Gene in a rushed tone

_*today is going to be one long fucking day* thinks Louise to herself as she enters the school_

_{today is going to be one long fucking day} thinks Raven to herself as she enters the school_


	5. Chapter 5

**so this is chapter 5 of Twice The Trouble Twice the Love as I have explained this one can be consider among my favorites I don't have many like I said low self-esteem is a bitch and a half I know this fanfic is probably less popular because of how unusual it is but that's the thing I like unusual I like things out of the norm but I like unusual things and pairings it's my thing and haters gonna hate! Anyways…...**

**~enjoy~ **

**Meanwhile inside Staffinger high school…**

_*Shit shit shitty shit shit of course I get stuck with the ONE GIRL in this whole school who makes me feel wet as a damn faucet did I intend to get a super major girl crush on her…well no I mean she did sound interesting but when I met her….holy shit it was like a fucking bomb went off inside me and ugh I just can't help myself fuck!* thinks Louise to herself as she walks along biting her bottom lip and fighting back blushing but failing_

_{__Damn what is it about this girl this one fucking girl she excites me ignites me fuck I just want to…to oh god I cant even begin to describe what I want to do when I am around her to feel those soft lips pressed against mine to taste her to make her feel the end of my strap on fuck! I can name a bunch of fucking things just got to keep it together Raven} thinks Raven to herself as she walks alongside Louise and Gene_

|_Jesus these two have it bad for each other_| _thinks Gene to himself as he walks alongside both Raven and Louise just watching them _

"Okay this is my room" says Gene as he walks into his classroom and shuts the door behind him

Raven and Louise walk alone in silence before they reach Louise's classroom

"I guess this is me I will see you…at lunch?" asks Louise in a curious tone

"Yeah I will be there see you later miss sexy" says Raven in a flirtatious yet still dark tone as she winks at Louise

Louise simply blushes and then enters her classroom and takes a seat barely listening to the teacher lost in her own thoughts

_*Dammit why does Raven have to be so fucking sexy and awesome! God! Its like everything she fucking does gets me horny as all living hell ugh! Its so fucking frustrating especially when I cant do a goddamn thing about it life is so fucking unfair sometimes* thinks Louise to herself as she fills out her work absent mindedly _

Soon enough the bell rings sounding that it was lunch time

_*Thank god* thinks Louise to herself with a smile _

**Meanwhile in Ravens classroom…..**

_{__It seems like no matter what I do I can't get Louise out of my head ugh! It's so fucking frustrating I just want to do things to her…but I fucking can't I can't do a goddamn thing just dream of fucking her dream of her one day falling in love with a fuck up like myself someone who is so fucking damaged beyond repair goddammit life is so fucking unfair it's so fucking cruel guess it just loves to kick me when I am down} thinks Raven to herself not even really caring about schooling she just pretends to listen _

Soon enough the bell rings sounding it was lunch time

_{__Fuck yes!__}__ Thinks Raven to herself with a smile_

**Meanwhile in the lunch room…**

Raven and Louise sit at a table together staring down at their awful looking meals

"God school is so fucking boring!" says Louise in an aggravated tone

_*only thing that makes it worth wild is seeing you* thinks Louise to herself with a smile _

"Tell me about it only more fucking minute of Mrs. Westchester's blabbering and I swear to god I will burn this fucking place to the ground" says Raven in a bored uncaring tone propping her head on her balled up fist looking at Louise

_{__God if only I could take her out I mean I have no reason to stay here neither does she plus it could give me and her some alone time take her away from her boredom and mine as well killing to birds with one stone…plus being alone with Louise….sounds like fucking paradise to me} thinks Raven to herself suddenly speaking _

"Want to get the hell out of here?" says Raven in a curious tone

"Uhhhhhh…..yeah yeah actually I do" says Louise in a surprised yet happy tone

"Good because this school fucking sucks and you're the only thing good in this place…bunny" says Raven in a happy tone turning flirtatious at the end

_*God what is with me every word she speaks is like liquid fucking gold* thinks Louise to herself as she stares on suddenly a thought pops up in her head and suddenly the questions start coming before she can stop them from coming out_

"So wait a minute where are going? What are the teachers going to say? What are my parents going to say?" asks Louise curiosity filling her tone

"Shhhhhhhhhhh….my little bunny we are just going on a little trip to a…..well a better place then this boring shit hole" says Raven in a calm tone as she grabs Louise's hand

"What about the principle finding out? I mean not that I give a shit but I get expelled my parents will kill me!" says Louise in a curious yet cautious tone

"Eh principle buys weed from Dave my mom's boyfriend I can just blackmail his sorry ass" says Raven in a cocky tone with a smirk

"Damn so that's how you get off the hook" says Louise in an impressed tone with a smirk of her own

"As for teacher fuck them it doesn't matter what they think they don't even really teach just get paid to sit there and hand out paper work" says Raven in an uncaring tone with a wave of her hand and shrug of her shoulders as she starts up her motorbike

"As for your parents who says they're going to find out?...unless little bunny is a tattle tale or a scaredy cat" says Raven in a mocking tone

"Well I aint no damn tattle tale and I sure as hell aint a scaredy cat" says Louise in a cocky tone

"Then what's stopping you?" asks Raven mock curiosity in her voice and a raised why brow

"Nothing…..lets go" says Louise in a happy tone

"Okay hop on the back little bunny and lets go" says Raven in a cocky tone with a smirk on her face

Louise hops on the back as Raven gets up front Louise clutches Raven's waist as Raven starts up her bike and they begin speeding off towards their destination


	6. Chapter 6

**Twice the Trouble Twice the Love chapter 6 oh yeah! I am loving it I mean for an Oc story I will admit it is easier than possible canon romance because I get so much freedom to build the characters from the ground up and it really does do me some good I mean it's pretty damn fun building a character but I won't lie it is hard as hell especially trying to appease fans of the show because one character is canon and also the fact most fans are probably going to hate it but oh well I don't need the hate which I will get if you hate it I respect your opinion I wish I could appease you all but I guess I can't anyways I am talking to much…..**

**~enjoy~**

**On the road-driving away from Staffinger High-2:15 afternoon**

_{__So here we are me and Louise driving away from our school I don't know why I just felt like leaving hell it's not like teachers give a shit neither does the principle so I figure eh…..what the hell plus there is the fact that she didn't seem to have anything to do actually it seemed as though she was excited to be leaving then again can I blame her I mean I hate school just as much as her if not a little more than her…..then again a fuck up like myself of course I hate school I hate most things in life…except her she is the one bit of goddamned salvation in this shit hole of a life it's just so fucking frustrating I can't even care for her…to put that burden on someone else it would just be cruel…..fucking A this sucks complete ass best I can do is save her from being bored to death…I had her teacher I know I would be a corpse on the ground…death from bored hell of a sucky way to die if it were true__.}__ thinks Raven to herself with a smirk at the last thought _

_*So…it's just me and her I won't lie I am nervous as all living hell to say I wasn't would be a lie scared of her?__…..__hell no! Louise Belcher doesn't fear no one I repeat NO ONE but I am nervous about us alone together I mean what if I fuck up say the wrong thing do the wrong thing god forbid I make this girl hate me….no fuck NO! I can't lose her….I mean she is special she is…she is…..I can't describe it I can't describe my feelings for her it's just…I mean she is so amazing I cant even began to describe her she excites me….makes me feel things…oh god I sound like one of those stupid teenage girls going all gaga over one of the boys or…something ugh!...oh my god! I long for her! I have feelings for her!...dammit I can't even express my feelings because…..what if she turns me down I mean normal I don't care but…with her I can't help it dammit__.__* thinks Louise to herself as she clutches Raven tight smelling hair as she buries her face in Ravens long hair from behind _

Raven turns her head looking at Louise as Louise catches herself and pulls away Raven smirks at her before turning to a desolate wooden area seeing her destination she comes to an abrupt stop

_{__Here we are mount tamalpais my home away from home__.}__ thinks Raven to herself with a smile on her face before _

"Okay we are here." says Raven as she hops off her bike heading toward a lone mountain looking back at Louise who was just standing looking at the mountain

"You coming slow poke or are you just going to keep on staring." says Raven in a cockily with a smirk as she begins hiking up the mountain

Louise quickly runs after Raven

"Hey wait up.!" calls out Louise as she begins running after Raven before finally catching up with her the two began walking side by side walking up the mountain in silence

_*Oh god here it is me and her alone walking up the mountain walking side by friggin side damn near touching hands oh god I don't know what I would do I would just…..I would…ugh! Dammit I can almost feel her god I can smell her ugh fucking shit! I can almost feel her lips on mine hands touching me…..god dammit…i….* thinks Louise to herself as her thoughts are cut off by Raven__'s hands clutching her shoulders _

"Louise.?" Says Raven in a slightly concerned with a slightly worried look on her face

_*Oh god she is touching me even if it's my shoulders all she has to do is lean down and kiss me oh god if only she would just kiss me just once* thinks Louise to herself feeling her heart start to race and her skin began to light up along with feeling a slight wetness between her legs _

"Y..y..yes" says Louise in a stuttering tone feeling as though her core was on fire

"Louise what's wrong.?" asks Raven still concerned

"Nothing what? Me? Nothing Nothing at all." says Louise in a relaxed tone with a smile on her face

"Are you sure.?" asks Raven in her usual dark monotonous tone with a hint of curiosity with a raised eyebrow

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be.?" asks Louise curiously

"I was just going to tell you we reached the top of the mountain but you just kept on walking" says Raven in her usual dark monotone voice letting go of Louise's shoulders

"I am fine I was just…. Thinking that's all I tend to do it a lot especially these last couple of days." responds Louise in a happy yet disappointed tone

"Okay good because I was about to say if you were wanting to do the whole Thelma and Louise thing that might not sit well with…..well anyone." says Raven in a dark yet sarcastic tone with a smirk

Louise then begins laughing at Raven's joke Raven smiles at hearing her laugh

_{__Damn her laugh is intoxicating__}__ thinks Raven with a smile on her face as she watches Louise laugh _

"Yeah…..I can see the headlines Gothic chick leads girl to a cleft to jump off with her" says Louise sarcastically still laughing a bit

"Hey! who are you calling Goth?" says Raven in a jokingly offended tone with a smile on her face

"You gothy mcgoth goth" says Louise with a smirk on her face

"You know it would be really easy to just push you off and say you fell" says Raven in a joking yet still dark tone

"Ha! I would like to see you try" says Louise cockily with a smirk on her face

"Okay you asked for it!" says Raven in a serious tone as she wraps her arms around Louise's waist and begins lifting her up

_*Holy shit! She is touching me lifting me up rubbing me against her fuck!* thinks Louise to herself her face heavy with lust *I got to stop this before…..I oh god!* thinks Louise to herself before speaking_

"Okay okay you can stop now!" says Louise in a rushed yet worried tone

Raven then whispers in her ear

"Say you're sorry little bunny and I will" says Raven in a dark yet cocky tone

"Okay I am sorry geez!" says Louise to Raven in a rushed yet aggravated tone

"Must better bunny" says Raven in a cockily as she puts Louise down

"You ass.!" says Louise in an aggravated tone as she punches Raven in the arm

"Oh come on bunny you know you love it." says Raven cockily with a smirk on her face as she sits down Louise sits down beside her as the two sit in silence looking down at San Francisco from the mountain top

A few moments of silence pass before finally Raven says first word

"Hey Louise.?" says Raven in a dark curious tone

"Yes Raven.?" asks Louise in a curious tone

"Thank you for coming I am glad you came." says Raven in a dark yet sweet tone as she wraps her arms Louise's shoulders and smiles at her

"I am glad I did too." says Louise with a blush on her face smiling at Raven

"Let's go and get you home can let everyone think I kidnapped you." says Raven as she gets up and begins heading back down the mountain Louise trailing close to her

"Oh yeah like you said papers would have a field day." says Louise sarcastically

"Damn right they would beautiful girl like you getting kidnapped." says Raven in her usual dark monotonous voice

"Come on I aint that beautiful." says Louise bluntly

Raven then stops Louise and pulls her close stroking her face

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me." says Raven in a dark yet sweet tone as she stares into Louise's eyes

Louise blushes a bright crimson

"Now come on beautiful before your dad comes with a swat team or something" says Raven in a dark yet sarcastic tone as she hops on her motorbike and Louise hops on back wrapping her arms around Raven's waist yet again as they ride off into town

-To be Continued in part 7-


	7. Chapter 7

**okay here we are chapter 7 of twice the trouble twice the love as I have said before this was really just my brain child I love it to death just like I love my other story Summer Love so I really want both to go on for a long while and look forward to more stories in the Bob's Burgers universe I am already writing a couple while writing this along with more chapters for this story and Summer Love along with more so look forward to more anyways on with the story…**

**~enjoy~ **

**Raven drives back to town with Louise holding on to her…..**

_{__I won't lie I wish I didn't have to take her back home because this moment right now is where I want to stay with Louise just me and her against the world side by side…unfortunately that's not how this works that's not how the world works...but at least for one moment in time it can just be us} thinks Raven to herself feeling a mixture of both sadness and happiness as she drives Louise back home _

_*Ugh! why does this moment have to end!?…dammit at least I can be here with her now I can snuggle up to her smell her touch her be near her even if it is just for a moment this is the best moment in my life a crowning achievement….everything I have ever done has lead up to this one moment with Raven…..the girl I care for most* thinks Louise to herself as she grabs onto Raven rubbing her face into Raven's back as Raven drives her home _

Suddenly Raven stops in front of Bob's Burgers she then walks Louise to the door

"Well….this is my place" says Louise in a disappointed tone with a frown on her face

"Yeah….." says Raven in an equally disappointed with a frown on her face as well

"Listen Raven….thank you for letting me come with you I had fun" says Louise in a slightly happy tone

Raven smiles and walks closer to Louise towering over her and Raven replies "I am glad you came I enjoyed your company"

Louise leans closer to Raven closing her eyes and puckering her lips Raven leans down closing her eyes and puckering her lips as well as their lips are about to meet Linda suddenly opens the door

"Oh hey my baby is home!" says Linda in a happy tone as she grabs Louise and pulls her into a tight hug

"Hey mom" says Louise in a frustrated slightly angry tone

"So who's you're friend sweetie?" says Linda in a curious tone with a smile still on her face

"Hi I am Raven and you must be Louise's sister because you are way too young to be her mother" says Raven in a greeting tone with a smile on her face

"Ohhhh I like her! How about you come in and join us for dinner Raven?" says Linda in a happy tone gesturing for Raven to come in

"Oh I don't want to impose" says Raven in a disappointed tone with a frown on her face

"You wouldn't be imposing why don't you come in and have dinner with us sweetie" says Linda in a kind tone with a smile still on her face

"Okay thank you Mrs. Belcher" says Raven in a Polite tone with a smile on her face

"No problem sweetie" says Linda in a kind tone with a smile on her face as she leads Raven and Louise up the stairs to the living room

"Hey bobby we got a guest to dinner" says Linda in a loving tone to Bob groans as he gets up off the couch to see who stopped by

"If it is Teddy tell him what I told him about not stopping by during dinner time…" says Bob as he suddenly cuts off upon seeing Raven

"Hello nice to meet you" says Bob as he holds out his hand

"The famous Bob from Bob's Burgers it is nice to meet the maker of the best burger in San Francisco my name is Raven" says Raven in a polite tone as she shakes Bob's hand

Bob's smile grows and he begins shaking Raven's hand "well thank you very much its good to see someone who appreciates good cooking" says Bob in a happy tone

"You're welcome sir" says Raven in a polite tone with a smile on her face

"Hey hey hey I heard some one talking who is that familiar voice" says Gene as he enters with his keyboard in his arm

"Hey Raven! how are you?" says Gene in his usual happy tone as he sits down

"Hey Gene I am great! how are you?" says Raven in a happy tone of her own

"I am fantastic but this one song is killing me!" says Gene in an exhausted tone

"Well if you want you can show it to me and I can give you some props" says Raven in a happy tone with a smile

"Really!? That would be great" says Gene in an excited/happy tone with a wide smile on his face

"Wow that's actually pretty nice" says Louise in a surprised yet happy tone with a smile on her face she stares at Raven

_*Dammit why does Raven have to be so fucking perfect she is cool and funny and sweet and beautiful and she is well…..just so fucking perfect* thinks Louise to herself as she stares at Raven with a smile on her face _

Raven winks at her with a smirk on her face

_{__Louise is looking at me?...I wonder if she…no c'mon Raven she wouldn't be interested in you…but what about that moment we shared before being interrupted…she was about to kiss me!?...oh shit she was! Yes! She likes me she must like me fuck yes!...but wait wink at her and do a smirk play it cool raven don't want to seem like a love sick weirdo} Raven winks at Louise and smirks at her _

Louise then blushes and smiles at Raven

_*Wait is she flirting with me?! And…wait a minute come to think about it she was about to kiss me! Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! She likes me she really likes me! Whoooo hooo!* thinks Louise to herself with a wide smile on her face _

"Okay dinner is served!" says Linda in a triumphant tone with a smile on her face

She then lays plates in front of everyone

"Thank you Mrs. Belcher" says Raven in a polite tone as she begins eating her dinner in a fast speed

The Belchers all look at Raven for a minute before finally beginning to eat their dinners

"Yum yum yum this is delicious mom!" Says Gene in a happy tone as he eats in a fast speed as well

"Awwwwww thank you Genie beanie" says Linda in a happy tone with a smile on her face

"what about you Louise" asks Linda in a curious tone

"Hmmmmmm?...oh yeah its scrumptious" says Louise in a distracted tone as she stares at Raven with a slightly dreamy tone on her face

"And you Raven?" asks Linda still curious

"This is a fantastic dinner Mrs. Belcher thank you for letting me stay" says Raven in a sweet tone with a smile on her face

They all eat in silence for the rest of dinner with Raven and Louise stealing glances at each other smiling and blushing as they look at one another the rest of the family just glances at the two then each other soon enough they all finish their dinner

"Well I better be heading out" says Raven in a disappointed tone with a frown on her face as she gets up out of her chair and begins heading out of the kitchen

"Awwwwwwww I thought you were going to hear my song" says Gene in a disappointed/sad tone

"Sadly yes I got to go but I can always stop by again sometime" says Raven in an optimistic tone

"Pinky swear" asks Gene holding out his Pinky

"Pinky swear" says Raven with a smile as she wraps her pinky around Gene's

Louise and Raven walk to the front door and outside

"Well I guess I better get going" says Raven in a disappointed tone

"yeah" says Louise in an equally disappointed tone

Raven then begins walking away towards her bike

"Hey Raven…." Says Louise in a nervous tone

"Yes Louise" says Raven as she turns around

"I…stay safe okay?" says Louise still nervous

"I will" says Raven as she hops on her motorbike and drives off into the night

-to be continued in part 8-


	8. Chapter 8

**And just like that I am back! Twice The Trouble Twice The Love chapter 8 I fully intend for this story to last a long while which I can really grow onto just build the relationship and the base of such a relationship plus it helps that I love odd pairings and I just love Bob's Burgers periodly which fuels this story so look forward to this one having a long run anyways time for my shut up time and writing time begins now…..**

**~enjoy~ **

**Meanwhile with Raven…**

_{Dammit dammit dammit! You should have kissed her! You dumb ass you were this close and yet what did you do!? You ran away! Just like you always do face it you're a coward is what you are you can stick up to Dave beat the shit out of teens and other men but you can't kiss one girl….fuck! fuck it all! All I wanted to do was kiss her even at the end it was your perfect opportunity you had a chance but you ran you hopped on your bike and you ran just like you always do argh! Son of a bitch!} Thinks Raven to herself as she revs up her bike and speeds off into the night _

**Meanwhile with Louise…**

_*Goddammit! I had my shot I should have taken it! She wanted to kiss me I wanted to kiss her what's so hard about that just tip toe up and kiss her or she leans down and kisses me! God I have waited all this time! And for what!? To just chicken out! Ugh! Fucking shit! I should have kissed her when I had the chance at least told her how I felt….something! other then what happened I mean I guess it was partly mom's fault…..thanks mom for ruining what could have been my biggest shot at happiness! Could have picked anytime to come out and greet me home but no….you decide to do it right when me and my dream girl are about to share our first freaking kiss! Geez! Mood killer much!* thinks Louise to herself as she paces her room thinking about the evening _

**Back with Raven…**

Raven stops in front of her house parking her bike on the lawn she then sees a note on the door as she reads on she realized it's her mother

_~went to the "bar" with Dave take care honey love you!' Mom.~ _

Raven sighs and then walks into her house feeling a few new holes in the walls along with rats scattering as the light pours in she then walks down the hallway seeing her bedroom door open and the padlock broken Raven's eyes widen she runs down the hallway and opens her bedroom door to see her room tore up clothes scattered everywhere along with her mattress thrown on the ground her bed frame gone and her sex toys scattered everywhere as well along with "dyke bitch!" carved into her wall

"Fuck you Dave! You piece of shit! Motherfucker!" Screams out Raven in anger and anguish she then proceeds to punch a hole in her wall and then finally drop down to her knees and scream out in anger

Raven then gets up and walks out of her bedroom down the hallways before walking into the kitchen and searching for beer

"Come on Dave you must have some alcohol you alcoholic bastard" says Raven as she opens the vegetable crisper to find a bottle of Smirnoff Black Vodka Raven takes the bottle out of the fridge, shutting the fridge door and then she takes off the bottle cap before taking a drink, Raven then begins to walk out of the house taking a seat on her porch staring at her yard

_{This place is a goddamn hellhole I need to get the fuck out of here…..but where would I go…..Louise's family Ha! Fat chance they would take in a homeless broke emotionally unstable bitch like me_…._.plus I have to take care of my mother….it's just so fucking hard to take care of someone who don't want help who keeps taking the same piece of shit back who keeps getting broken but still goes back to the same old bullshit!} thinks Raven to herself angrily she then notices a baseball bat on the front lawn along with the broken down car on her front lawn_

Raven gets up off of the porch and walks towards the baseball bat picking it up, then she walks over to the broken down car smashing out the passenger's side window with the baseball bat breaking it open Raven then walks over to the driver side window smashing it open as well

_My first stress reliever of the day! This is for my mother! This is for Dave! Thinks Raven to herself angrily as she walks over to the front of the car _

_{and this is for…..me, for me not kissing Louise when I had the chance} thinks Raven to herself depressingly as she smashes the front window finally throwing the baseball bat down on the ground Raven sits back down on her porch {don't cry goddammit! don't you fucking cry…} thinks Raven to herself with her head down she then gets up and walks over to her motorbike and starts it up before speeding off into the night _

Raven drives a couple of miles away before finally reaching her destination Home Depot she then walks inside and immediately to the locks and security section finding a Kwikset juno satin nickle entry knob and single cylinder deadbolt with key for 49.92 so Raven grabbed it and went up to the checkout register the cashier looked at the door lock and then at Raven

"Boy young lady you sure do buy an awful lot of locks." Says the old cashier curiously

"You can never be too safe these days you know." Says Raven in mock happiness as she smiles at the cashier

The cashier smiles back at Raven

"Okay that will be 42.92" says The elderly cashier politely

Raven gets out her wallet and takes out her money giving it to the old cashier the elderly cashier rings up Ravens purchase then hands her, her bags

"You have a nice night now" says the elderly cashier in a polite tone as Raven walks away "Okay you too" says Raven politely as she walks back to her motorbike, she then gets on it and begins speeding away from the store arriving home only minutes later Raven then goes inside her house seeing it still empty "thank god" says Raven in a relived tone as she walks down the hallway to her door she quickly kneels down and begins installing her new door knob and deadbolt in a matter of minutes she is done and takes a moment to admire her hand work before finally going inside her bedroom and shutting the door she locks both her door and her deadbolt and then she pushes on it to make sure it is secure when she is sure it is she walks over to her bed

_{Right now all I want and all I need is a goodnights sleep} thinks Raven to herself as she lays on her mattress in the middle of the floor grabbing her ripped up sheets off the ground she covers herself up and closes her eyes before finally drifting off to sleep _

**Meanwhile with Louise….**

_*Okay I realize I got to tell someone about this if I keep it bottled up and bottled up it might literally drive me insane! And I don't much feel like ending up in a white room with a straitjacket on just quite yet...so I need to tell someone but who!? I cant tell my brother I love him to death but he is a bit of a blabbermouth I cant tell mom or dad for well….obvious reasons I cant tell any of my friends if I had any! Oh my God! Why does everything have to be so fucking difficult!...wait a minute I do have one friend who I know I can trust…Logan Berrybush! That's it all I have to do is call Logan and then tell him about all this.* thinks Louise to herself happily as she is about to call Logan she glances at the time 10:15 *shit! he wouldn't be up right now he is too much of a lazy ass to be up right now…oh yeah and he has work tomorrow which is Friday which means he should be off early plus it's the weekend perfect! I will call him tomorrow and explain to him what is going on tomorrow everything will be better right now I need some sleep its going to be a busy day tomorrow.* thinks Louise to herself as she climbs into her bed covering herself up in her comfortable blankets before finally drifting off to sleep_

-To Be Continued in Part 9-


	9. Chapter 9

**And just like that I am back! Twice The Trouble Twice The Love chapter 8 I fully intend for this story to last a long while which I can really grow onto just build the relationship and the base of such a relationship plus it helps that I love odd pairings and I just love Bob's Burgers periodly which fuels this story so look forward to this one having a long run anyways time for my shut up time and writing time begins now…..**

**~enjoy~ **

**Meanwhile with Raven…**

_{Dammit dammit dammit! You should have kissed her! You dumb ass you were this close and yet what did you do!? You ran away! Just like you always do face it you're a coward is what you are you can stick up to Dave beat the shit out of teens and other men but you can't kiss one girl….fuck! fuck it all! All I wanted to do was kiss her even at the end it was your perfect opportunity you had a chance but you ran you hopped on your bike and you ran just like you always do argh! Son of a bitch!} Thinks Raven to herself as she revs up her bike and speeds off into the night _

**Meanwhile with Louise…**

_*Goddammit! I had my shot I should have taken it! She wanted to kiss me I wanted to kiss her what's so hard about that just tip toe up and kiss her or she leans down and kisses me! God I have waited all this time! And for what!? To just chicken out! Ugh! Fucking shit! I should have kissed her when I had the chance at least told her how I felt….something! other then what happened I mean I guess it was partly mom's fault…..thanks mom for ruining what could have been my biggest shot at happiness! Could have picked anytime to come out and greet me home but no….you decide to do it right when me and my dream girl are about to share our first freaking kiss! Geez! Mood killer much!* thinks Louise to herself as she paces her room thinking about the evening _

**Back with Raven…**

Raven stops in front of her house parking her bike on the lawn she then sees a note on the door as she reads on she realized it's her mother

_~went to the "bar" with Dave take care honey love you!' Mom.~ _

Raven sighs and then walks into her house feeling a few new holes in the walls along with rats scattering as the light pours in she then walks down the hallway seeing her bedroom door open and the padlock broken Raven's eyes widen she runs down the hallway and opens her bedroom door to see her room tore up clothes scattered everywhere along with her mattress thrown on the ground her bed frame gone and her sex toys scattered everywhere as well along with "dyke bitch!" carved into her wall

"Fuck you Dave! You piece of shit! Motherfucker!" Screams out Raven in anger and anguish she then proceeds to punch a hole in her wall and then finally drop down to her knees and scream out in anger

Raven then gets up and walks out of her bedroom down the hallways before walking into the kitchen and searching for beer

"Come on Dave you must have some alcohol you alcoholic bastard" says Raven as she opens the vegetable crisper to find a bottle of Smirnoff Black Vodka Raven takes the bottle out of the fridge, shutting the fridge door and then she takes off the bottle cap before taking a drink, Raven then begins to walk out of the house taking a seat on her porch staring at her yard

_{This place is a goddamn hellhole I need to get the fuck out of here…..but where would I go…..Louise's family Ha! Fat chance they would take in a homeless broke emotionally unstable bitch like me_…._.plus I have to take care of my mother….it's just so fucking hard to take care of someone who don't want help who keeps taking the same piece of shit back who keeps getting broken but still goes back to the same old bullshit!} thinks Raven to herself angrily she then notices a baseball bat on the front lawn along with the broken down car on her front lawn_

Raven gets up off of the porch and walks towards the baseball bat picking it up, then she walks over to the broken down car smashing out the passenger's side window with the baseball bat breaking it open Raven then walks over to the driver side window smashing it open as well

_My first stress reliever of the day! This is for my mother! This is for Dave! Thinks Raven to herself angrily as she walks over to the front of the car _

_{and this is for…..me, for me not kissing Louise when I had the chance} thinks Raven to herself depressingly as she smashes the front window finally throwing the baseball bat down on the ground Raven sits back down on her porch {don't cry goddammit! don't you fucking cry…} thinks Raven to herself with her head down she then gets up and walks over to her motorbike and starts it up before speeding off into the night _

Raven drives a couple of miles away before finally reaching her destination Home Depot she then walks inside and immediately to the locks and security section finding a Kwikset juno satin nickle entry knob and single cylinder deadbolt with key for 49.92 so Raven grabbed it and went up to the checkout register the cashier looked at the door lock and then at Raven

"Boy young lady you sure do buy an awful lot of locks." Says the old cashier curiously

"You can never be too safe these days you know." Says Raven in mock happiness as she smiles at the cashier

The cashier smiles back at Raven

"Okay that will be 42.92" says The elderly cashier politely

Raven gets out her wallet and takes out her money giving it to the old cashier the elderly cashier rings up Ravens purchase then hands her, her bags

"You have a nice night now" says the elderly cashier in a polite tone as Raven walks away "Okay you too" says Raven politely as she walks back to her motorbike, she then gets on it and begins speeding away from the store arriving home only minutes later Raven then goes inside her house seeing it still empty "thank god" says Raven in a relived tone as she walks down the hallway to her door she quickly kneels down and begins installing her new door knob and deadbolt in a matter of minutes she is done and takes a moment to admire her hand work before finally going inside her bedroom and shutting the door she locks both her door and her deadbolt and then she pushes on it to make sure it is secure when she is sure it is she walks over to her bed

_{Right now all I want and all I need is a goodnights sleep} thinks Raven to herself as she lays on her mattress in the middle of the floor grabbing her ripped up sheets off the ground she covers herself up and closes her eyes before finally drifting off to sleep _

**Meanwhile with Louise….**

_*Okay I realize I got to tell someone about this if I keep it bottled up and bottled up it might literally drive me insane! And I don't much feel like ending up in a white room with a straitjacket on just quite yet...so I need to tell someone but who!? I cant tell my brother I love him to death but he is a bit of a blabbermouth I cant tell mom or dad for well….obvious reasons I cant tell any of my friends if I had any! Oh my God! Why does everything have to be so fucking difficult!...wait a minute I do have one friend who I know I can trust…Logan Berrybush! That's it all I have to do is call Logan and then tell him about all this.* thinks Louise to herself happily as she is about to call Logan she glances at the time 10:15 *shit! he wouldn't be up right now he is too much of a lazy ass to be up right now…oh yeah and he has work tomorrow which is Friday which means he should be off early plus it's the weekend perfect! I will call him tomorrow and explain to him what is going on tomorrow everything will be better right now I need some sleep its going to be a busy day tomorrow.* thinks Louise to herself as she climbs into her bed covering herself up in her comfortable blankets before finally drifting off to sleep_

-To Be Continued in Part 9-


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay now we are moving on to Chapter 10 man this thing is amazing to write I mean I have just had a blast writing it I intend for it to go on for a long while I will keep on writing as long as there is a story to tell and there most certainly is a story to tell I mean this story has really grown on me not for the simple fact that I love Bob's Burgers but because it is a fun fanfic to write and I honestly can't wait to update it more anyways I will stop with the chitter chatter and get on with it….**

**~enjoy~ **

**Staffinger High School-1:47…..**

* * *

_*Ugh great Mr. Hammerschmidt is giving one of his long winded shitty lectures sometimes I swear this school needs to be burned to the ground…..I mean it's just so fucking boring!...except when Raven is around, she makes everything interesting like when she beat the shit out of those guys who were bugging me and Gene….she is just so…I don't know interesting can't describe her…..ugh fuck it all to hell I know I have a crush on her I just don't know what she feels for me…..but she and I almost kissed, that's gotta mean something right?* thinks Louise to herself as she stares out her window _

"Miss Belcher! Are you even listening to me!?" asks Mr. Hammerschmidt angrily as he approaches Louise's desk

"Nope I got better things to do" says Louise cockily with a smirk on her face

"Go to the princ…." Says Mr. Hammerschmidt angrily with a scowl on his face

"Principles office got it! Not the first time this has happened y'know" says Louise nonchalantly with a wave of her hand as she walks out of the classroom

Louise laughs as she exits the classroom and walks down the hall towards the principal's office

_*Okay so I will admit that pissing off teachers is pretty goddamn awesome and funny I mean seriously….teachers fucking suck plus they are so normal and up tight it's kind of fun to piss them off break their normalcy barrier and see them act like a bunch of retarded fourth graders whose mother refused them a popsicle…..the only exception being Raven she is above normal…she is…..like I said I cant describe her, fucking amazing, everything I would ever want or need I just can't stop thinking about her…Fuck!* thinks Louise to herself as she walks down the hallway to the Principles office _

Louise finally enters the principal's office as the principle turns around in his chair to face Louise

"Louise" says The Principle disappointingly with a frown on his face as he rubs the bridge of his nose

"Yeah yeah I know I fucked up big time I am in trouble detention gotcha" says Louise nonchalantly as she gets up and begins walking towards the exit

"Oh no not this time…..this time I have an ace in the hole we have a new school counselor and I am assigning you to him starting immediately" says The Principle with a smile on his face

"Oh c'mon!" says Louise frustratingly with a grimace

"Don't you c'mon me missy! You are going to see this counselor or else" says The Principle demandingly with a grimace on his face

"Ugh! Fine! But I won't enjoy it!" says Louise angrily with a scowl on her face

"Fair enough" says The Principle happily with a smile

Louise storms out of the Principles office in anger, suddenly the bell rings signaling for lunch break

_*Great finally some kind of escape from all these fucking teachers and principals and their fucking rules plus…I get to see Raven…I need to get her off my damned head but I just cant….every single thought is of her…goddammit! I just can't stop thinking about that girl* thinks Louise to herself angrily with a grimace _

Louise enters the cafeteria scanning the cafeteria tables before finally finding Gene and Raven sitting down together talking

Louise then walks over to the table her brother and Raven are sitting at and sits down right beside Raven

"Ugh! The principal of this school is fucking retarded! He wants me to go see a counselor! A counselor!? Can you fucking believe him!? Ugh!" says Louise angrily with a scowl on her face putting her head on the table in frustration

"Hey it could be worse, my principal at my old school stabbed a kid in the eye for suggesting better food" says Raven stoically

"You have a lot of bad stories don't you?" says Gene sarcastically with a smile on his face

"Oh yeah shit loads of them want to hear them sometime?" says Raven jokingly with a raised eye brow

"No thanks I already have enough nightmares of Philip Seymour Hoffman shirtless wearing a pig mask and trying to make out with me! I don't need him trying to stab my eye sockets out too!" says Gene in mock horror as he trembles slightly at the thought

"Well at least your school was interesting, our school meanwhile our school sucks balls, I mean a fucking counselor that's retarded as hell, I mean what the fuck could I possibly need counselor for?" says Louise in annoyance

"Typical school system trying to control you it's all fucking bullshit that's why I try to control them before they control me plus half of these motherfuckers are potheads and drug addicts just working for another fix, you just have to introduce a little anarchy and rebellion or you will conform to societies norm" says Raven darkly with a grimace on her face

"Fat chance I won't conform to their stupid bullshit they can't try to cage Louise Belcher" says Louise cockily with a smirk

"That's the spirit! don't let them hold you down lulu" says Raven darkly yet proudly with a smile on her face

Louise blushes at Raven's remark and smiles

_*God why does she have to be so fucking dreamy and sexy I mean seriously…..I am damn near fucking in love with her….shit did I just think what I think I fucking thought!* thinks Louise in frustration, still blushing and smiling at Raven _

_|Jesus Christ I wish those two would just kiss or fuck or something! I mean my god they have it so fucking bad for each other!| thinks Gene to himself as he watches Louise and Raven _

The bell rings suddenly signaling that lunch time is done

"Well I got detention to get to" says Raven as she grabs her worn and torn backpack and leaves the table

"Hey can I tag along with you the counselor isn't too far from detention" asks Louise curiously as she walks with Raven

"Sure c'mon little bunny hop along with me" says Raven jokingly with a smirk

Louise punches Raven in the arm and says "Oh shut it!"

Raven and Louise then walk for a couple of moments before they arrive at the counselor's office

"Well I guess I will see you later" says Louise with a sheepish smile

"Give them hell miss perfect" says Raven with a wink and a smile as she walks away from Louise

_*I sure will, anything for you Raven* thinks Louise with a smile as she opens the counselors door _

Louise then walks into the counselor's office

"Okay let's get this over with my dumbass principle thought this was a good idea but he is a fucking dumbass so let's get some things straight I don't follow orders or commands and I wont be changed so it's pointless to try so come at me" says Louise cockily with a smirk as she sits down in the chair in front of the counselors chair and props her feet on the desk

"Louise!? Louise Belcher!?" asks a familiar voice as he turns around in his chair to face the girl in the pink bunny ears

The counselor then reveals himself to be none other than Mr. Frond

_*Oh shit….* thinks Louise to herself in surprise and annoyance_

* * *

**-To Be Continued in chapter 11-**


End file.
